


I Won't Run Away

by Java_Blythe_Peralta



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Blythe_Peralta/pseuds/Java_Blythe_Peralta
Summary: Modern AU inspired and based off of Ben Platt's song "Run Away".
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Kudos: 4





	I Won't Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of Ben Platt's gorgeous song "Run Away". Italics are song lyrics. Enjoy!

“They met at school, that's how it goes”

Anya and Dmitry first met when they were children, they went to the same school and they became fast friends beginning in kindergarten. After middle school Anya’s family had moved across the country, but the two had kept in touch. They wrote so many letters to each other that one almost wondered how they had time to do anything else. 

“Then a rose…he wrote her poems, songs, and prose”

After high school they had met in the middle, both going to the same university. They fell in love almost in an instant. Dmitry, a bit too much of a romantic, wrote Anya poems and brought her roses. Anya secretly loved it. This continued until after college, and then things changed one night. 

“She knew that he'd propose  
She only wondered when  
One night, before they went to bed  
He kneeled on both knees  
And this is what he said”

They had been living together for two years by this point, and one night Dmitry knelt in front of Anya on their bed and said “I may not be wise, and I won’t save the day, but look in my eyes, and know I’ll always stay. And I won’t run away.” Anya nodded with tears in her eyes. 

“Some years went by, they had a child  
He was funny, strange, and mild  
Their love for him ran deep”

They were married that summer, and the next three years were joyful and adventurous for the two of them. In the fourth year of their marriage they had a child, a little boy. He seemed to have inherited all the curiosity and kindness of the world. Neither Anya nor Dmitry could believe how much they loved him. 

“Some nights, his dreams would drive him wild  
So into bed, she piled  
To help him fall asleep  
One night, he couldn't get to bed  
So she kneeled on both knees  
And this is what she said”

Niko, their son, had dreams that drove him wild, his curiosity came with an overactive imagination. One night when he had had a particularly horrifying dream Anya came into his room and knelt beside his bed. She told him this, “I may not be wise, and I won’t save the day, but look in my eyes, and know I’ll always stay. And I won’t run away.” Then she climbed into bed beside him and held him close until he fell asleep again, she would always be there. 

“You say it's safer on your own  
You'd rather sleep alone  
Than grow to need me there  
But I hope now you can see  
What my mom and dad showed me  
I'm not going anywhere” 

Niko grew, he loved, he explored, he matured. At the age of 21 he met a girl, a girl named Vera, and he fell instantly in love. But Vera had been hurt in love before, and she was reluctant to fall for him. She said “it’s safer on my own, I’d rather sleep alone, then grow to need you there.” 

“I love you more and more each day  
To love is not to leave  
So, hear me when I say”

Niko did not give up, he loved her and he showed her love, and he told her the story of his parents and how they overcame all the obstacles. “I hope now you can see, what my mum and dad showed me, I’m not going anywhere. I love you more and more each day, to love is not to leave, so hear me when I say,” And he said to her their words, “I may not be wise, and I won’t save the day, but look in my eyes, and know I’ll always stay. And I won’t run away.”

“I may not be wise  
And I won't save the day  
But look in my eyes  
And know I'll always stay  
And I won't run away  
I won't run away”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
